


A Different Kind Of Game

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, but the only one that didn't seem afraid of her was Jayne. Or perhaps it wasn't that strange, given his love of his guns and knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Game

They didn't like her touching guns. It was hard to forbid her from touching knives, though every time River Tam had to handle a knife during her turn in the mess hall, she clearly got a flash of the others' memories of her wielding an axe against Reavers. It hurt that they thought of her that way, that they still remembered her sticky with sweat and blood and exhaustion. She was more than that, more than just an edged blade created by the Alliance to be the weapon they could control with codes and suggestions.

It was strange, but the only one that didn't seem afraid of her was Jayne. Or perhaps it wasn't that strange, given his love of his guns and knives.

River waited until Kaylee and Simon were occupied in the engine room, door shut and locked with the window covered. Mal and Zoe were attempting to sleep, sure that River was still in the pilot's seat. Inara was in her shuttle, plotting courses to meet clients and scheduling the routes to take. She wouldn't care what River was up to, either, as long as it didn't interfere with her work or dig up the desires she kept hidden.

Jayne was in the cargo bay working out with his weight set. It wasn't safe to lift without a spotter, but he didn't like spending more time with Simon or Mal than strictly necessary. River knew that he missed Book, and that for all that their ways of life differed, it had led to interesting conversations. The others didn't know about that, and thought him dull.

River knew better. He was rather like a blade himself in that way. It was pretty look at, and if you didn't know what you were doing with it, could turn against you.

She stepped into the cargo bay, light on her toes. She was wearing her red dress and nothing else, hair loose and unbound. He had always seen her as a girl, and the appreciation in his eyes before was what she was hoping to spark now. He was busy counting in Mandarin, the effort causing his breath to come in short pants. River smiled as she approached cautiously, not wanting to spook him. It wouldn't do to have him harm himself now. She needed all of his parts in working order, after all.

Jayne frowned when he saw her creeping closer and put the weight back on the rack. "Whatcha doin' girly?" he asked, brows furrowed. "Kaylee ain't here to play."

"No, she has found a different playmate for different kinds of games," River said sweetly, hiding a smile when Jayne choked. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" he asked, suspicious. But he had no weapons on his person but his fists, as he thought he had no need of them at the moment.

River moved with exaggerated care and then straddled his waist. Jayne reared back on the weight bench, eyes wide and startled as if she was holding a weapon of her own. "I had hoped to play with you."

 _"Wo tian,"_ Jayne muttered, shaking his head. "The others..."

"I am of age," River said, pulling her dress up and over her head. The thing about wearing others' castoffs meant that they never fit properly. It meant that she always looked like an innocent, young girl. It meant that the subtle curves of her body were always hidden, and now came as a surprise to Jayne. "My choices are my own," she said, tossing her dress onto the weight rack. "And I choose you."

"Why?" he asked again. Some of the suspicion was gone; if she wanted to hurt him, she wouldn't have gone about it this way.

River pulled his hands so that they rested on her hips. He seemed to skittish to have him touch her elsewhere. "You see all of me," she said softly, eyes locked to his. "The machinations that were applied on my behalf as well as the innocent frame the others would seek to preserve. But I am not innocent, not quite. The Alliance saw to that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I get that."

Taking a chance, River moved one of his hands up to her breast. "I am more than what they see. I am the sum off all the disparate parts, and there are desires all my own." She cocked her head to the side. "You're not surprised by this."

"You ain't unfeeling," Jayne said slowly. He swallowed and carefully didn't let his eyes wander too far from her face. "But why now?"

"You know things," she said quietly. "Many things I wish to know." She moved his other hand to her other breast. "I'm a quick study," she said with a smile. When he didn't seem to respond right away, she wiggled her hips and rubbed against him. "I wish to explore these games with you."

"You on your meds," Jayne asked suspiciously again. "This ain't you goin' all _feng le_ and ready to gut me?"

Rather than answer with words, River leaned forward and kissed him. Words may have been her tangly kind of weapon, but Jayne had always been a man of action. He was startled by the kiss, hands tightening slightly around her breasts. His palms abraded her nipples slightly, making her moan a little in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers along his back. She broke the kiss to breathe and moved to layer kisses across his cheeks. "I would learn what makes you happy. I would learn how to make you shiver like you make me shiver," she said softly, rubbing herself against him. He watched her, expressionless, weighing his options.

He shifted his hands and rubbed his thumb along her nipple, watching her as she gasped and writhed beneath his hand. "You're sensitive," he murmured, still weighing his options.

"I feel... This..." she gasped, throwing her head back. "And all the things you want to do with me, all that on my skin at once," River said, making a soft mewling sound. "I want it, Jayne," she said. "I want all of it."

Decision made, Jayne bent his head to her breast and took it into his mouth. He had his hands on her, holding her tight against him. His bunk was close but so were the others, and he didn't want to chance someone seeing or hearing them. He moved, bringing her with him, then shifted so that she was lying back on his bench. He pushed his sweat pants out of the way and pushed into her, feeling her slick and tight and perfect around him. He moved fast, her nails raking his chest and her gasps urging him on. Harder, faster, until he shattered apart and came within her.

River had a plaintive look on her face, still hovering on the edge but not quite ready to fall.

Jayne made another decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. "You're comin' with me. But keep quiet, huh? Don't want nobody shooting me full of holes over this."

River laughed, delighted, and snatched up her dress to follow him.


End file.
